Tatsumi wa Moeru!
by Phanthomas
Summary: Tatsumi gains a powerful ally as he reaches the capital a day earlier than the manga/anime. TatsumixSmallHarem. Comment/Review for what you want to happen throughout, which includes deaths, ladies, and any original events you might want. Esdeath is definitely in the harem. I hope you guys enjoy my second new story of 2015! Gets more mature later on.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsumi wa Moeru! Chapter 1: Spiral Salamander.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill**

"Where am I?" Tatsumi asked as he was floating in a colorless void. "I am the Teigu of the Chaos Void: Spiral Salamander." A large dragon-like creature said as it looked Tatsumi in the eye. 'Whoa.' Tatsumi thought as he touched the dragon. Light burst free from the dragon and enveloped Tatsumi.

"Help!" Tatsumi shouted as his skin was hot, nearly burning off. He looked to see dragon heads connected in a long spirals tattooed on his arms. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought as if on cue, a voice sounded. "I am Spiral Salamander, your Teigu. I give you the power to generate powerful blazes that can stop anyone in your path. My power also creates a lust that draws you to powerful opponents or lovers." the voice sounded, chuckling at the last part.

Tatsumi sighed and looked out at the momentous skyline in the distance. 'Almost there.' He thought as he tightened his fist. Tatsumi reached the Capital in an hour after his untimely wake up call. 'Now to sign up for the Imperial Defense!' He thought as he sensed a malicious aura behind him. 'Impressive, young one.' his Teigu said as Tatsumi looked around. 'It comes from the Imperial Guard. They go on crusades to put down 'threats' around the kingdom.' the voice finished as Tatsumi shuddered. 'Is this what the others wanted?' he thought as he walked into the Capital.

Tatsumi stopped and looked at the wanted posters on the wall. 'Wow. Hate to run into those guys.' 'You just might with my power in your veins!' Spiral said, laughing hard. 'I hate you.' Tatsumi thought as he saw a young, blonde girl guiding a homeless person to a lush carriage. Tatsumi dashed over to her, but fell as a group of people stampeded over him. The girl walked over to Tatsumi and asked if he was okay. "I'm just fine, miss." Tatsumi said as the young lady had her guards help him to his feet. "Do you need somewhere to stay? Because it seems like you're new to the Capital." Thank you very much, uh?" "Aria. Call me Aria" She said as she and Tatsumi walked to the carriage.

'This place gives me the chills.' Tatsumi thought as Spiral laughed inside his mind. "Well, Tatsumi, I think that I can arrange for you to be apart of the Imperial Guard and to be promoted right away." The man said as Tatsumi smiled. "And if your friends happen to show up, we'll make sure they find you." the woman said as Aria smiled and nodded.

**Night**

'Poor kid, can't sleep without some milk or a partner to put you to sleep.' Spiral said as Tatsumi jumped out of bed and walked through the house. He looked out the window to see Aria walking outside with a guard. He opened the window, climbed out, closed it, and jumped to a tree. 'Whoa.' He thought as he followed those two in the shadows until they reached a large, metal shed. Aria went inside after whispering something to the guard. Tatsumi waited in silence, except for Spiral humming K-pop and J-pop songs, for Aria to exit the shed. 'SHUT UP!' Tatsumi shouted in his mind at Spiral. 'Calm down, she's leaving.' Spiral replied as Tatsumi looked to see her and the guard leave the shed. He approached the shed, opened the doors and nearly threw up at the site. Dead bodies, decaying corpses, sickly moans, people hanging from hooks, and people stuffed in cages. "Tat...sumi." a soft, and familiar voice sounded. He looked to see a nude, hanging Sayo with cuts and lacerations. "Look who finally made it to the Capital." Ieyatsu said with bruises, boils, and rashes covering his body.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Tatsumi asked as he cut her down and caught her. "We got to the city and immediately got tricked into coming over here. We ate dinner and passed out. When *cough, cough* I woke up, I saw Sayo being beat by that girl and a needle being drawn out my arm." Ieyatsu said, blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Sayo hugged Tatsumi tightly. "I *sob, whimper* never cried or *shaky breath, sniffle, sob* gave in when she beat me. I hoped that you *hiccup, choking breath* would free me and Ieyatsu." She said as she cried into Tatsmi's chest. "I'm going to get some medicine and help you get out." Tatsumi said as hope started to fill their eyes. "How?" Ieyatsu asked as Sayo looked at Tatsumi.

"Tomorrow night, that whole house will be in for a huge surprise." Tatsumi said as moved to Ieyatsu's cage and opened it. "I need you to hide outside this shed and only enter when anyone is heading for the shed." Tatsumi ordered as they nodded and followed him outside. Within the next two hours he found the mother's 'Journal' and treated Ieyatsu's various ailments. He brought them clothes, food, blankets and weapons he found outside the guard quarters.

**Morning**

"If you don't mind, could you accompany Aria on her shopping trip today, Tatsumi?" her Father asked as Tatsumi nodded with gentle smile. It took hours for the trip to end as he learned that Capital is being run by the Prime Minister, the Emperor is a child, and an assassin group called 'Night Raid' was killing Imperial's high-class people. 'Night Raid, huh? Sounds perfect.' Tatsumi thought as he felt his body starting to tingle with excitement.

**That night**

Tatsumi walked through the hallways, feeling various killing intents all over the manor. He looked out the window and a group of people standing on wires. 'Night Raid!' He thought as he ran toward the shed. As he approached he saw a black-haired girl and Nekomimi running in the same direction. "Hold it right there, little girl." Leone said aiming her paws at Aria. "Wait, I think someone wants to kill her more." Tatsumi said as he landed in front of the group. He swiftly cut down the guard next to Aria. "Wait, I ca-" Aria said as she fell to the ground with an arrow in her neck.

"Excuse me, Miss Akame. I was wondering, if me and my friends here can join Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked, practically buzzing with anticipation. 'That's right, boy. You're feeling my power, but you need to start using me before you get consumed.' Spiral said as Leone grabbed Tatsumi in a headlock under her arm. An armored figure landed next to the group and looked around at the scene. "I think I'm out of the loop, right now." Bulat said as Leone smiled. "We have three new recruits, so be a good boy and bring them with us." She said as she ran and jumped onto the with Tatsumi in her arms. Bulat picked up Sayo and Ieyatsu and followed after Leone.

**Night Raid Base**

"Welcome to Night Raid!" Leone announced as the newcomers looked astounded. "I'll give a proper tour in the morning, so let's call it a night." the others quickly agreed and found their rooms. Tatsumi waited about 2 hours before going into the wilderness to practice his Teigu. 'Basics. Take off your clothes, so they don't burn up.' Spiral said as Tatsumi followed orders. 'Next, say 'Spiral Salamander' and think of fire.' "Got it." Tatsumi said as he focused. "Spiral Salamander!" He said as fire consumed him, but it didn't hurt him. 'Relax and concentrate. This is your fire and no one else's. Make it your servant and have it do your bidding.' Spiral said as Tatsumi threw a simple fireball at the lake.

"Awesome." Tatsumi said as he continued testing his powers. After 40 minutes of straight practice, he fell to the ground exhausted. "What the hell?" 'This is your non-battle limit. Not bad for a newbie.' Spiral said as Tatsumi dressed himself and headed back to the base.

The next few days passed with very little excitement. Tatsumi was the cook alongside Akame, Sayo did laundry with Mein and Ieyatsu talked with Lubbock about the ladies. "We got a request." Najenda said as everyone had gathered in the 'war room'. Leone explained that the request was to kill an oil merchant and an Imperial General that was killing innocent people and taking bribes. "I'll do it!" Tatsumi volunteered as the others looked at him. "This isn't child's game, newbie." Mein said as he looked at Najenda. "If you think you can handle it, then it's all yours." she said as Leone explained Ogre's patterns around the capital.

Tatsumi found a slightly drunken Ogre and had him go to an abandoned alley. "So, what do you want kid?" Ogre asked as Tatsumi got into a dogeza bow. "I want join the Imperial Soldiers. I need to make money to save my village." "Well kid, I don't do this often, but I will help you" Ogre said as he pulled a recruitment form from his waist, only for it and him to be slashed. "You Night Raid bastard!" Ogre shouted as three guards dropped from above, surrounding Tatsumi. "Happy Happy." a voice sounded as Tatsumi saw a big man walk from the shadows. "This is Zank the Beheader and we're going to take you in, Night Raid." Ogre said, pulling out his sword. 'Do it!' "Master of the Void! Spiral Salamander!" Tatsumi shouted as he was swallowed in brilliant red-orange flames. "**Bring it, Imperial bastards!" **Tatsumi said, his distorted with Spiral's booming, echoey voice. The guards charged at him, only to be turned to ash when Tatsumi cut through them with his flaming sword. Ogre attacked, but Tatsumi blocked and was rewarded with heavy strike from Zank's blade.

"Focus." **"I know." **Tatsumi responded as he avoided attacks from both Ogre and Zank, getting small cuts scattered across his body. 'Wish he would've wrote in that fight with Akame.' **'Same here.'** Tatsumi jumped as far back as could, threw his flaming sword at the two, who split up. Tatsumi quickly went after Ogre, delivering a flame punch to his gut, followed by a powerful uppercut, burning his face.

"Do you hear the voices?" Zank said as he readied his blades. Tatsumi casually walked toward his sword, grabbed it and stood in a neutral stance. "The only voice I hear is that of my Teigu. You're just a maniac." "Happy! Happy! The Master of Decapitation versus the Salamander! Let's go!" Zank shouted as he and Tatsumi clashed blades.

**Night Raid Base**

"What's wrong, Sayo?" Sheele asked as Sayo looked out the window. "I feel that the winds have shifted greatly and I feel it's because Tatsumi saved us." Sayo said as Sheele hugged her. "Tatsumi will be fine. Akame and Leone are out as well and they won't let anything bad happen to a fellow Night Raid member." Sheele finished as Sayo nodded in agreement. 'Be Safe, Tatsumi.' Sayo thought as Tatsumi was slammed into a wall, blood on his clothes. 'Shit! He's a natural' Spiral said as Tatsumi stood up and his eyes flared. "**Trump Card"**

That's it for first chapter of my first Akame ga Kiru fanfic.

New story again, I know, but I feel like trying new stories.

So, Deal with It.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumi wa Moeru! Chapter 2

Their blades clashed heavily as Zank and Tatsumi fought for control of the fight. 'This brat is good. I can't get a read on his mind, but his body is like an open book!' Zank thought as his left blade met Tatsumi's sword. Using his free blade, he stabbed at Tatsumi. He dodged, but was met with a powerful kick to the abdomen, doubling over in pain. 'This guy is strong.' 'You said that already, didn't you?' Spiral asked as Tatsumi charged forward, sword blazing brightly.

Zank smiled as he was consumed within a bright, white light. 'Be careful.' Spiral warned as Tatsumi called out to Zank. "Coward! Show yourself!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw something amid the snow. He saw a figure with aqua-colored hair. "Who are you?" He said as the remained silent faced him and approached. The powder-white snow turned blue and icy, chilling Tatsumi to the bone. In a blur the figure was there and he felt warmth in the pit of his stomach.

The snow and ice vanished and returned to the dark alley he was in before. "W-wh-wha" Tatsumi stammered as he was in shock from both the wound and the aqua-haired figure. A massive knee to his open wound, a powerful headbutt, then finally topped with Zank's blades piercing Tatsumi and throwing him into a wall with thunderous crash. "Stupid Brat, wake up!" Spiral said as Tatsumi's thoughts had stopped. He felt a fraction of his essence snatched away as Tatsumi was stirring again. "**Trump Card: Blood Rush.**" He said grimly as his wound closed and his blood formed archaic sigils over his body.

"Happy, Happy. You have an evil look to you. Can't wai-"was all Zank said as he slammed in the gut by Tatsumi's fist, which was followed by a POWERFUL kick that made Zank fly backwards through a wall, coughing up blood and chips of bones. "Ha...ppy?" He said a bit fearfully as the monster that was Tatsumi stood there, staring with dead-eyes. "I don't hear voices, because I have not killed as much as you have, but I will grant you peace from their caterwauling." He said solemnly as he plunged his sword into Zank's chest, twisted it, and pulled it out.

Zank fell backwards onto the ground, blood pouring from his wound, serenity washing over his face. "Thank...you...Night...Raid." Zank said softly as he drifted blissfully into death. He walked over to him and picked up an orb that rolled off of Zank's head. "I wonder wha..."

**Black Void**

"Where am I?" Tatsumi asked as he looked around to see nothing but black. "Finally woke up, Boy." Tatsumi turned to the voice only to scream in absolute terror. A monstrous Danger Beast out of someone's worst hell-bent nightmare. Horns, Fangs, rippling muscles under thick scales, ungodly large wings, and a massively muscular tail with barbs dripping a purplish-black liquid.

Tatsumi felt his heart beat out of his chest, his breathing became ragged and labored. "W-who...Wh-wha-what are you?" He said, voice trembling. The gleaming red eyes portrayed wisdom and destruction, but at the same time portrayed youth and playfulness. "Your high has worn off and you see me as I truly am." Spiral said as flames burst free in a massive, towering, vortex of white-orange flames. "Sp-spi-spiral? What? How?" Tatsumi couldn't gather a coherent thought. "You were under the 'Teigu Transfer High'. It happens when a Teigu is absorbed into a human body. The most prevalent emotions and thoughts of these types of Teigu can cause the user to experience various side effects. I have two;

1) I cause the user to build up an immense amount wrath and lust, which can lead destructive tendencies.

2) I conceal my true form until my user is able to look upon my true form." Spiral finished as Tatsumi nodded sickly as he process this information.

"We'll finish later, you need to wake up." Spiral said as Tatsumi floated out of the void into a warm light.

**Night Raid HQ**

"My head." He said as he looked to the window to see the bright morning sun and two girls sleeping next to his bed. Sayo and Sheele were asleep, holding his blanket. He climbed silently out of the bed, only for his body to throb with pain and numbness. 'Shit.' Tatsumi thought as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What happened that night with Ogre?" Najenda asked as Tatsumi thought back to last night. "I was about take him out when three Imperial Guards and a guy named Zank ambushed me. ...After that is mostly a blur." He said as Leone, Akame, Najenda looked at him with accusing eyes. "On that night, me and Akame found you, a dead Ogre, a dead Zank, and ashes blowing in the wind. Explain THAT!" Leone said as the rest of Night Raid looked at him with confusion.

Tatsumi sighed and stood on his shaky legs. In an instant he stripped down to his boxers in a flashy pull of his clothes. "Master of the Void! Spiral Salamander!" He said as his body was engulfed in wondrous blue flames. "So pretty." Mein said as the others just stared. "Wow, I mean, just wow," Leone said as she watched Tatsumi controlled the fire like a conductor, "But did you need to strip to do that?"

"Of course. Spiral told me that my clothes would burn up if I activated my Teigu." Tatsumi said as the others broke out in laughter. "We found you fully clothed. Spiral lied." Akame said as Spiral laughed in his head. "It's true. I did lie! Once you activate a Teigu, whatever clothes you're wearing should stay intact."

Tatsumi blushed and his flames turned a rose pink as he dashed out the room. "Since we all had a nice laugh at Tatsumi's expesne, we still need to discuss Zank's Teigu." Najenda said as everyone looked at the Spectator. "I bet I can use it. It's looks so cool, like it could see the future..no the past." Ieyasu said as Sayo slapped him on the back of the head.

"Try it on then, Newbie." Mein goaded as Ieyasu walked up on strapped it on. In an instant he saw through the girl's clothes and fell to the ground holding his nose/mouth. "Are you okay?" Sheele asked as Ieyasu nodded. 'What a beautiful sight! You are way more cooler than I thought. I will see through the hearts of women and seduce them all!' He thought as looked out the window and saw a group of people heading toward the base. "We have intruders. About 6- no 10 and they split up." Ieyasu said as Lubbock confirmed the same thing on Cross Tail. "Alright everyone, take them out. No one must find this base!" Najenda commanded as the others ran to intercept the interlopers.

"Feel that Tatsumi?" Spiral asked as Tatsumi dropped to the forest floor. "It's the same thing I felt when I arrived in the Capital." He said as rushed toward the killing intent. "It's probably an OC, so be careful." Spiral blurted out as Tatsumi just ignored his comment.

A man about 32, brown flat hair, gray eyes wearing a tuxedo, sat on a tree stump, sharpening the spiked tip of his staff with some obsidian. "Finally. I am Chester and I wield the Teigu: Endless Boundary, Yggdrasil." Chester said as Tatsumi ignited himself and launched himself at Chester. The staff flashed red and Tatsumi was impaled in the abdomen, then pierced in the shoulder. "What the fuck happened?" He wondered as Chester sighed.

"If you let the bad guy speak, you'd learn that my Teigu can open small dimensional pockets and strike you from any angle. I call it 'Misdirection Perception'. He said as Tatsumi recovered and fired a stream of blue flames at Chester, who batted away the attack, but was nearly dodged a slash to his neck. "Okay, I get it. You are trying to kill me, but do you want to know why you were ambushed that day when you tried to take out Ogre?" Chester asked as Tatsumi looked at him.

"I'll bite. What do you know?" Tatsumi asked, flaring orange flames around him. A body flew between them slamming into a tree as an armored figure holding a large spear appeared. "That is fucking awesome!" Both shouted as Bulat rubbed behind his head. "It's called Incursio!" Bulat said raising Neuntote at Chester. "Tell me, are you with the others that tried to break in?" Bulat asked as Chester shook his head and stepped into a glowing ring and vanished. "I set up that ambush to see how Spiral's new user compared to his previous owner. Tatsumi, you are leagues ahead of his previous owner." Chester's disembodied voice said as the Bulat and Tatsumi relaxed, slightly.

**Night Raid HQ**

"Thanks to Ieyatsu's natural skill with Spectator and Sayo's skill with the bow, they proved that they're members of Night Raid." Najenda said, raising a glass to the two. 'Great job, you two.' Tatsumi thought as he remembered Chester. 'Be warned, Tatsumi. You will face a tough war in the upcoming months.' Spiral said to him as he nodded.

"But what concerns me is that Chester character?" Mein said as she looked to Tatsumi. "Lady Flat-Chest is right. Chester is a dangerous foe." Spiral said through Tatsumi as a chair impacted him in the face. "I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Mein screamed as Leone laughed and Sheele and Sayo held her arms. "I didn't say anything, you psychotic Pigtails!" Tatsumi replied rubbing his face, flames starting to seep out of his body. "Calm down, everyone. It's obvious that Tatsumi and Mein have repressed feelings for each other. Thanks to Spectator, I know what you two really feel about each other." Ieyatsu said as the two of them blushed and quieted down. "Well. What a turn of events. Tatsumi and Mein might get together sooner than expected." Chester said as Tatsumi and Bulat rushed out of the room with the others behind.

Chester was standing in the hallway smiling as the group studied him. "Let's take this outside." He said as a ring engulfed him and Night Raid.

**Outside HQ**

"Alright, who's first?" He asked as Sheele charged at him, Extase aimed at his throat. He blocked it easily as he skillfully flipped over Sheele avoiding an arrow from Sayo. Ieyatsu flew down from a tree, slashing with his arm blades. Chester was beginning to be pushed. 'Yggdrasil: Warp Point!' He thought as Ieyatsu announced it to his comrades. "Be on point! He's going the offensive with warping attacks from his Teigu!" Ieyatsu shouted as Chester glared a flaming death at him. Soon, rings appeared all over and Yggdrasil began to spawn from the rings.

"Crimson Scars!" Tatsumi shouted as crimson fire blades cut away the Yggdrasil branches and Akame charged forward. In an instant, she unleashed a flurry of slashes upon Chester. "You...bitch...," he said as fell to the ground. "Akame is a fierce swordmaster. I am glad she is an ally." Sayo said as everyone nodded.

"That nearly killed me!" Chester said, standing up and glowing gold. "Realm of Aesir: Golden Call. It allows me to become immune to any and all curses. And it can remove any applied ailments. I can use it twice in a single day and the effects last for eight hours. Your Teigu is useless, Crimson-eyed Killer." Chester said as he plunged Yggdrasill deep in the ground. "Destruction of Gaia!" Was his shouted as the ground shook violently and he vanished.

"This takes alot out of me. Later, _Night Raid._" He finished as the ground collapsed beneath them. **"Blood Rush!" **Tatsumi said as the archaic sigils appeared again and he went into action. He grabbed Akame and Mein, then Lubbock and Ieyatsu, Leone, Sheele, and Sayo, and finally grabbing Bulat.

Within 60 seconds, he pushed 'Blood Rush' to its limits as he panted heavily. Lubbock looked above using his threads to the sinkhole growing wider and deeper with roots growing from the edges.

"Nice Work, Tatsumi." Bulat said as the others did same. Tatsumi grew hot in the face. Then in his throat, arms, legs and chest. 'Shit' was his last thought as he saw fires in his passing out.

"He can't be taken lightly." Najenda said as the others didn't know if she was talking about Tatsumi or Chester. "Tatsumi can use his Trump Card easily, but if he loses control mentally or emotionally, we will be at disadvantage if his speed can increase even further..." Najenda left the sentence hanging as Bulat continued. "Chester knows our location, but he doesn't seem to be involved with the Minister. Also, Tatsumi may be only one who can get Chester to appear. Chester said he wanted to test Spiral's new owner and also said that Tatsumi is 'leagues ahead' than the previous owner." Bulat finished as everyone grew silent. "We will watch Tatsumi closely. He will not be allowed to be unaccompanied at any time outside the base. That is an order!" Najenda said sternly as everyone else agreed. 'This is turning into fine a can of worms.' Tatsumi thought as he wondered about Chester and this 'previous owner'. "He is irrelevant now." Spiral said in response to Tatsumi's thoughts. Tatsumi nodded and laid down.

**Next Evening**

"Mein and Sheele have already left for a request. Tatsumi and Leone will deal a drug and human trafficker. Bulat, Sayo, Ieyatsu, and Lubbock will observe a possible Revolutionary Army group in the Capital." Najenda said as the rest left for their missions.

Leone and Tatsumi entered the mansion swiftly and quietly as he was nauseous from Leone's huge, beast-like jump. "What *dry heave* a jump." Tatsumi said as he followed Leone . He smelled a grim smell that threatened to make him go insane. They looked onto the scene and saw a large incense machine and women high and practically nude.

"This is what the Capital wants, Tatsumi. To have people powerless and unable to defy the Minister's rule. Night Raid may be the group who turn this place into the country it used to be." Spiral said as Tatsumi began to burn. "Let's take them out!" Leone said, jumping into the meeting room with Tatsumi following.

**Mein and Sheele VS Seryuu and Koro**

"That was a fairly simple job, right Sheele?" Mein asked as Sheele jumped in front her and blocked a spray of bullets. "Sheele and the Pumpkin User. I, Seryu Ubiquitous, will take in those who dare threaten the peace of the Capital!" Seryu said landing in front of the two girls with an looking round/oval dog. Mein and Sheele took up defensive stances and readied themselves. "Koro, EAT THE EVIL NIGHT RAID!" Seryu shouted as Koro morphed into a monstrous dog-thing with huge muscles, but instantly cut down by Sheele.

"That was..." Sheele said as Koro started to regenerate. "It's Biological Teigu, remember? Take the Imperial Loudmouth while I take care of Old Yeller here.

**Fight continues as it does in the manga canon**

Sheele is in the maws of Koro and Mein surrounded by Imperial guards. "Extase!" Sheele shouted as light filled the area. "COWARDLY NIGHT RAID!" Seryu screamed as she covered her eyes. 'Everyone, I'm going to miss you all.' She thought as the faces of everyone flashed before her with Tatsumi being the last face she saw. 'I want to hold you, Tatsumi, and never let you go.' she thought as felt herself falling and being wrapped in warmth.

"I won't let my comrades die, no matter what!" Tatsumi said as flames coated the area. Sheele began to cry silently into his chest. "ANOTHER FOOLISH EVILDOER! _**EAT EVERYONE KORO!**_" Seryu screamed as Koro moved a bit sluggishly, but lumbered at a pace and reached the two with massive jaws open. Tatsumi skillfully dodged the attack and blasted it to lumps of Koro flesh with 'Crimson Scar'. "KORO!" Seryu screamed as she aimed her mouth gun at him. Before she could shoot, her face and arms were blasted with fire and an intense white light flooded the area.

After a few minutes of running, Tatsumi stopped and let Sheele down. She was injured, but nothing life-threatening. "Thanks, Tatsumi." Sheele said softly as Tatsumi smiled brightly. "Don't think anything of it. We're friends, right?" He said as Sheele hugged him tightly. "Sh-sheele, you're re-really close."

"I know." She said, kissing him warmly on the lips. Pink flames covered them both as they kissed. Tatsumi and Sheele both blushed when the kiss stopped. "Let's go back to the others." He said, picking her up bridal-style. Sheele snuggled close to Tatsumi.

'Breaking the Canon like this will result in a massive shift in the next events.' Spiral thought as he wondered when the series of traumatic events will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The Empire's Strongest Returns!

Grand Battle Aboard The Ryuusen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill, its characters, or Teigu. All I own is the Original Content that I made. Basically, I do not any property of Akame ga Kill. I am rambling, On With The STORY!**

The days after incident with the Imperial Guard passed in relative placidness, Scheele and Tatsumi grew closer, which chided Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, and Ieyasu. "Gather up, everyone." Najenda said as night Raid gathered in the 'War Room'

"Esdeath is returning from the conquest in the North. They didn't survive." She said grimly as the whole room went pale. 'She's that strong?' Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo thought as everyone was stoic in the face. "Esdeath will return within three days, so we have to be cautious in our movements throughout the empire. Those on wanted posters are _not _to leave here, unless it a request of the utmost importance, do I make myself clear!?" Najenda finished as a resounding 'yes' rang out in the room.

[Esdeath returns to the Capital, talks with the Emperor and Minister and all that good canon stuff. Sorry, I don't to write out all of the 'Esdeath Returns to the Capital' stuff.]

**Two weeks after Esdeath's return.**

"Lady Esdeath, Night Raid has become extremely silent since we have returned." River stated as she thought about this situation. "Smoke them out like the rats they are. They can't stay in the walls forever." She said, showing a small, demonic grin.

Tatsumi was walking with Sayo through the shopping area of the Capital as they surveyed the building. Sayo spotted posters of a man in an extremely large and flowing cloak, a huge halberd sword, a dragon helmet, covered in flames. Sayo started laughing as Tatsumi wanted to tear up the poster. "You won't be recognized, but you heroic older brother might!" She said to him as he fumed and headed to Lubbock's bookstore.

Lubbock and Leone laughed uproariously as Tatsumi walked in with a still laughing/giggling Sayo behind him. "Ha Ha Ha! I get it! So, shut up already!" Tatsumi said as he sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. Leone placed her whole body on top of him and sighed. "You're the only one in Night Raid who is both free to walk around and to be wanted by the Capital!" She said as the laughing quieted.

"This 'Esdeath', is she really as strong as she seems?" Tatsumi asked as the two veterans nodded. "She is the Empire's strongest. Her power is only matched by her thirst for torture." Lubbock said as Leone nodded in agreement as she squeaked when Tatsumi poked her in the ribs. "Get off, Nee-chan!" Tatsumi said as he heard Spiral laughing in his mind. 'Forget Scheele and bang this 'Onee-chan'! She'll be able to handle your 'wild-style', Tatsumi.' He said as Tatsumi blushed and fell off the couch. Muttering to Spiral under his breath, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I am heading back to HQ." Tatsumi said as the others nodded. 'You left for a different reason, didn't you?' Spiral asked as Tatsumi ducked into an alley. "I want to know about this 'previous User', Spiral. We have been preoccupied with other matters, but now is as good as ever." Tatsumi stated as Spiral sighed.

'My last User was a skilled fighter, but he lacked the fire that burned so hotly in his body. The fires of a person's soul is what draws me in to a person. His fire seemed bright, but it was all light, no heat. Your fire, Tatsumi, was dim, but strong, dense, and inexhaustible.' Spiral finished as Tatsumi felt like he had only half of his question answered, but didn't prod for more. 'He might be holding back, but that settles some of my reservations.' 'You know I can hear you. This is just like DogXScissors, where you can't hear what I'm thinking, but I can hear all of yours.' Spiral said dumbly as Tatsumi turned red and shouted. "STUPID JERK!" He shouted loudly as people looked at him with glares.

"My boyfriend just told me that he has a wife and ran off." Tatsumi(Spiral) said as the people nodded and went on. "I know, I know. You are on the bottom, Tatsumi. Does that help alleviate your fears?" Spiral said as Tatsumi felt his body burning up. 'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A DRAGON TEIGU!' He shouted loudly in his mind as Spiral covered ears. 'You don't have to yell, rude child.' The conversations finished, Tatsumi proceeded to the base.

"This just came in," Najenda said, revealing a piece of paper with Night Raid's logo on it. "Someone is killing officials and pinning it on us."

"It's probably Esdeath, trying to lure us out into a fight." Bulat said as he combed his coif. Najenda nodded and sat in her chair. "Bulat is right. Esdeath is trying to flush us out, but we won't take the bait. There are two figures important to Revolutionary Army that may be targets, so we will split into groups and protect them both." Najenda said as she planned everything.

**Three days later(IDK the actual time elapses, but I'm trying.)**

"Whoa! It's huge!" Tatsumi said as he received a hit on the back of his head. Bulat was invisible with Incursio's Trump Card. Sheele and Ieyasu were onboard the ship in disguise, watching for any sign of Esdeath's Three Beasts. "Stay focused." He heard Bulat whisper to him as he boarded the ship.

After an hour of boarding the Ryuusen, Tatsumi enjoyed the luxurious atmosphere of the upper class. 'If only they knew- oh wait they might not care about the poor.' Tatsumi thought to himself as caught sight of a beautiful woman. Long, aqua-colored hair, a curvy body trapped within a tight black dress, black heels that lace up in front, and shimmering, snow-dusted aqua eyes.

'Sink your fangs in that one, Hatchling.' Spiral said, sensing Tatsumi's flaring interest in the woman. She turned in his direction, smiled and walked to him. "My name is Viola Lance and what is your name?" Viola asked as Tatsumi blushed. "M-my name Ta-ta-tasumi. Pleasure to meet you." He said stupidly as he offered a handshake. Viola pulled him in close as a waltz began to play. "Dance with me." She said as Tatsumi and moved with her. They in sync with powerful steps and spins, each movement generated a swirl of cheers as the others watched this performance. As this went on, Tatsumi looked into Viola's eyes and felt a chilling rush of excitement as he tightened his grip on her hips. As if responding to his advance, Viola pulled him closer and purred, making Tatsumi growl in response. As the waltz drew to a close, the entire could feel the air was thick with their power.

"That was quite the dance, Tatsumi." Viola said as she sat down and shifted/shuffled in her chair. "Are you okay?"

"Never really danced in high heels before, my feet hurt a little," She said sweetly as smiled and placed her feet in his lap, "Could be a dear and rub them, please?" Tatsumi blushed and looked into her eyes. Viola didn't ask, she told, no, commanded him to rub her feet. "I really never did anything like this, Viola." He admitted as she seductively kicked off shoes and placed her barefeet back in his lap. Tatsumi saw her feet were a little red and the atmosphere was getting awkward as the people in the room watched this happen.

"Let them watch, Tatsumi. I find it kinky when people watch me, it makes me perform better." She said as she giggled sweetly/evilly. Before Tatsumi could a word in edgewise, he felt her foot on his lips. 'Tatsumi, you better claim her before some bullsht happens and you find yourself unable to bone her. Hold on a second?' Spiral before retreating from Tatsumi's immediate thoughts. Tatsumi sighed into her foot, eliciting a giggle from Viola, and began massage her arch. Viola blushed and squeaked as her heart began beating fast and hard in her chest.

'This boy is just amazing. He has, no. He _is _everything that I am searching for.' She thought, before a moan escaped her throat as he pressed deep into her heel. People watched in rapt silence as Viola moaned, squealed, giggled, and sighed as Tatsumi's face was redder than a blushing tomato.

Viola slid her shoes back on and kissed him on the cheek. "That was great, Tatsumi. With those hands, I'm surprised that no girls have sunk their claws into you." She said as she squeezed his thigh with enough pressure to make yelp. "I have a girlfriend, but-" That was all Tatsumi needed to say as Viola was stunned, but she regained her composure.

Viola was about to respond when a wash of killing intent filled the room. "I finally found you, Sadistic Elsa!" A voice sounded as Tatsumi and Viola looked at the figure.

**There goes my Third Chapter. Feeling a little bored with this story and might take it down. Anyway, who do you think is the one who called out Viola. PM me if you figure it out.**

**Northern plains, just after Esdeath departed from the North.**

"Fucking Snow!" a voice shouted as he busted free from the thick snow and roared. Deep, lilac-purple hair with heavy, shadowy-black streaks throughout, a tattered Northern Tribe uniform, smoldering gold eyes, and frostbite starting to form on his exposed body. He looked around and saw nothing, but snow, ice, and death. 'Damn bitch got away.' He thought as traversed through desolate Northern Territory until he came upon a tent with light shining in it.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" A man asked as the other watched the food over the spit. "It's fine. We find these super weapon things, sell them to whoever wants them and we cash in big time." The other man said as the tent door flew open. "Sorry." the Northern Soldier said as he knocked them out and stole their food.

He left and ran at an incredible pace, clearing miles in a few minutes. As he approached the border of the North, he stole away in a caravan heading to the Capital. The traveling stopped near a coastline as stealthily left the wagon. He heard them talk about a ship heading to the Capital for a luxury cruise. The soldier stole a motor boat and headed toward what he hoped was the Capital.

He realized that a ship of such a massive size would take days, possibly weeks to get to the Capital.

**Time Elapse: Too Long To Count**

'I fear that I will die before I ever get the chance to kill Esdeath. To all my friends: Go to hell, each and everyone of you. I never want to see you again.' He thought as he felt large ripples under his ship. He looked to see the Ryuusen approaching. He glanced to the flock of seagulls, flipped them the 'bird' and swam toward the ship. Latching onto the underside of the boat, he climbed to back-end of the ship and entered.

Sopping wet, he snuck through the maintenance portion of the ship. As he worked his way from the back to the front, but sensed a swirl of power and knew it was Esdeath and... "Who's there?" Ieyasu said, arming his blades and readying for combat. "You're in the way." the soldier said as dashed at Ieyasu. Ieyasu could read his mind and movements, but he couldn't react as he felt his body get extremely heavy and fall to the ground.

After dealing with Ieyasu, he went toward swirl of which was moving and growing stronger. 'Dancing? That bitch is dancing!' He thought as a bright light filled his eyes. Dodging a fatal strike, he jumped away from Sheele, who was readying for another strike. She slashed and he dashed as the attacks came skillfully at his vital points. 'She's good, but she's not Esdeath!' thinking to himself as he ducked and jumped at her in a half-roll motion, tackling her to the ground.

Pinning her to the ground, he jabbed multiple spots on her body and made Sheele a mass of quivering flesh. 'TATSUMI!' She pleaded and screamed in her head as she wanted to protect him and have him protect her.(Such an airhead or am in the wrong?)

Another few minutes later, he made it to the ballroom and saw Esdeath barefoot, while a young boy with a strange energy surrounding him rubbed her feet. He watched in stunned silence as the two seemed lovey-dovey. Esdeath began sliding back into her shoes and snuggled close to the boy. No longer able to hold back, he yelled with all the pent-up emotion was in him, "I finally found you, Sadistic Elsa!"

"Well, aren't you a bold child, but you are interrupting my personal time with my new lover, Northern Whelp."

"Esdeath, you have a lover!? Is he a fucking masochist that has penchant eternal damnation that's worse than Satan's methods!" He finished as she lifted an eyebrow.

Holy...SHIT! I JUST GAVE **ESDEATH **A FOOT MASSAGE!" Tatsumi shouted as she blushed and formed an ice rapier in her hand. He charged at her as she responded and created a thunderous BOOM as his fist collided with her blade. He jumped back and launched himself out to the deck of the ship. Esdeath chased after him like a wolf hunting her prey and he in shock. "TATSUMI! After him now!" Spiral shouted as Tatsumi followed after them, until the boat rocked massively and something crashed through the window of the ballroom. "Bulat!" He shouted as he reached a now unarmored Bulat, soaking wet.

"Tatsumi, my old general River, is onboard and he told me that Esdeath is on ship as well." He said as Tatsumi whispered his actions as River floated into the ballroom surrounded by water dragons. "Is that all you can do, Bulat?" River said as his uniform was shredded in parts, bruises and cuts on the exposed parts of his body, chest heaving hard. 'I think he's the one running out of steam.' Tatsumi thought as Bulat stood up, drew the Incursio blade and charged at River.

**Bedroom Area of Ryuusen, minutes before the crash into the ballroom.**

Weaving through the crowd, avoiding physical contact of the partygoers, when he saw the old man that was the 'target' talking to a familiar person. 'I thought he died years ago.' Bulat thought as he saw the man pull out a dagger slyly. The old man turned and walked away as the man moved to strike only to be tackled by a cloaked Bulat.

"Who in the hell?" River said as the armored Bulat materialized in front of him. "My former pupil and comrade-in-arms. It seems that you have joined that anarchist group, Night Raid."

"I joined Night Raid because I wanted to change the empire and better the lives of everyone in it," Bulat stated strongly as he charged at River. He simply dodged the attacks and countered with his Water Cannons. Bulat was buried under water, but cut free from the stream and stabbed at River's abdomen, only for the attack to be blocked by River's blade.

The force carried them both through the wall and over the boat. River called on the water and used it to float, while Bulat thrusted all his weight and anchored himself to the boat. "How are you still alive? I thought the Emperor had you executed?" Bulat asked as River looked at him. "After I was sent off to be killed for not taking the Minister's bribes, Lady Esdeath found me at my lowest. Esdeath offered me refuge, in exchange for working for her. I accepted her offer and vowed to follow her until the end of it all." River said as he pulled large pillars of water.

"You are no longer the man that I admired and followed into battle. You are a shell of your former self!" Bulat said fiercely as River sneered at him. "**Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Water Dragons!**" River shouted as the dragons drenched and washed Bulat off the Ryuusen and sent him in the air. "I hope you have an army, because Lady Esdeath is onboard the Ryuusen. She knew that Night Raid would try to protect their reputation and weaken the Empire at the same time. **Snake of the Abyss!**" River said as a giant water snake impaled Bulat and sent him through the wall.

**Present Time in the ballroom**

"TATSUMI! Follow after them!" Spiral said as Tatsumi, reluctantly, ran toward the deck. Bulat equipped Incursio and dodged a Water Cannon. Each impact was like a small clap of thunder and Tatsumi was frozen as he watched in fascination.

Esdeath fired a massive spear of ice at the soldier, but he jabbed and shattered it instantly. Esdeath charged, slashing with fast and precise attacks as he continued to keep pace with her. "What is your name? I never had someone keep up with me for this long." She said as he bowed to her. "My name is Wepwawet and I hail from the Eastern Territory." Wepwawet said as Esdeath dropped her rapier. "Impossible."

"Very possible, Esdeath. You caught me offguard when you froze my section of the Northern Army and buried us in snow. I managed to dig myself in about a few hours after you abandoned the destroyed Northern lands. My abilities allowed me to hide myself and preserve my body until I broke free from the ice." Wepwawet said as dashed Esdeath, but was intercepted by Tatsumi who tackled him in a flaming charge.

"How about you with some fire, instead!" Tatsumi said a he flared his bright orange flames. "I see that Spiral found someone who can handle his demented mind." Wepwawet said as he flew at Tatsumi, who in response flew at him. They both threw a powerful punch at each, but Wepwawet dodged the punch as Tatsumi was thrown back immensely, nearly flying off the boat. Esdeath quickly formed an ice platform and caught Tatsumi. She glared daggers at Wepwawet and fired a Grauhorn at him, which was captured in net of branches and was crushed.

"Fucking hell! Todd, did you go through all this shit for a stupid ass Teigu?" Chester asked as Todd/Wepwawet was twitching angrily at the exposure of his real name. As Todd was going to say something, River came flying out, bleeding and pale, as Bulat exited the ballroom. He saw Tatsumi in the arms of Esdeath, Chester holding his staff and an axe and a Northern Soldier looking at River. "So, Night Raid really showed up and more importantly, Incursio's wielder has appeared." Esdeath said as she held Tatsumi closer as he opened his eyes to Esdeath massive bust. Bulat readied to equip his Teigu, but felt his body seize up and he fell to the ground, dropping Incursio. Todd walked over to River picked up Black Marlin and caught Belvaac from Chester.

"How in the fucking hell did you get that?" Esdeath said with venom as the moment of anger passed and waited for him to reply.

"I killed Daidara and took it. I also killed the face-peeler boy/girl, broke the arm of the Cross Tail user, knocked out the Manga's headliner, and stripped that arrow woman nude, laughed at that and ended up here." Chester said as he sat on a tree that was growing on the deck. Tatsumi, now roused and trying free himself from Esdeath. "DON'T DO IT!" Spiral declared as Tatsumi paused and looked to see a downed Bulat and a discarded Incursio.

"Now I have everything needed to proceed. Watch closely, Tartaros." Todd said as a large magic circle enclosed around him. His body and the Teigu glowed with immense power. It swirled and surged as the boat was rocking heavily, nearly ready to capsize as the energy winded down. When the light vanished, Wepwawet was wearing armor of golden mermaid scales, heavy, black plating on his arms, legs and sapphire shoes/boots or something of that nature.

"This is the secret of the Eastern Warriors. We have the ability to combine weapons and equipment." He said as he held up a large trident with dragonic embellishments, hooks instead of the usual points at the head of the trident and it was colored in turquoise, crimson, a verdant emerald. "What did you do?" Esdeath asked as Chester smiled at Todd and looked to Tatsumi. Tatsumi dashed off the platform and landed between Chester and the newly transformed Wepwawet.

He pushed the higher levels of fire, turning them a white-blue as Wepwawet spun the trident and drenched Tatsumi in massive pillar of water, steam rising from the pillar. Tatsumi maintained his flames, but was panting. 'Take Incursio and use its power.' a voice told him as ran for Incursio, grabbed it and slammed it into the ground.

"Incursio, grant me your power so I honor the memory of your fallen master and to combat these fucking bastards!" He shouted as Incursio responded with an intense release of power. Tyrant appeared and began to form the armor around Tatsumi when the imposing form of Spiral manifested. "Combine me with Tyrant and become strong enough to take on those two single-handedly." Spiral said as his flames poured into the armor as the transformation exploded in flames of hellish colors.

The flames died down as Tatsumi was in Incursio, but with large dragon wings, a dragon chestplate, clawed boots all dyed in a brimstone-silver, hellfire-orange, and demonblood-crimson color scheme.

"**Armor of the Underworld: VoidBlaze Incursio.**" Tatsumi said as he formed a golden Neuntote with a glistening obsidian blade.

"Todd, can we go?" Chester said as he opened a portal, but Todd shook his head. Tatsumi and Wepwawet clashed in an explosion of power that created a crater in the ship and shattered Esdeath's ice and Chester's portal. Esdeath slashed at Chester, who slipped into a new portal and appeared a few feet in the air.

"**Weissschnabel!**" Esdeath shouted as thousands of ice spikes appeared and launched at Chester. He gripped Yggdrasill and began to glow a deep red. "**Surtur's Domain: Muspelheim!**" He shouted as billows of fire surrounded him, blocking the ice attack. As lowered the flames, a pillar bigger than anything thought possible impacted him as he was falling into the sea.

Esdeath watched as she floated down on an ice disk she made as the pillar exploded into shards and steam. Chester glared as he charged and struck at Esdeath with his flaming staff. Her sword clashed strongly with his staff as they exchanged elemental attacks with Esdeath pushing back Chester with ease. "You psycho *pant* ice bitch!" Chester said as he looked at an unwinded Esdeath, who smiled an evil, sadistic smile. "Do you wish to continue this fight or do you want to go to my Torture Room?" Esdeath asked as Chester winched and fled through a portal.

Esdeath sighed and looked at the ship to see the two fighters clash in huge mass of energy, fire, and water. Wepwawet swung, the now named 'Maelstrom of the Hunter: Amenthes' Trident', Maelstrom at Tatsumi, who easily dodged and countered with a powerful thrust from Neuntote. It hit Wepwawet hard, but he recovered and charged again.

"Inferno Wave!" Tatsumi shouted as a huge stream of fire raced at Wepwawet. "Whirlpool Howl!" Wepwawet said as a wolf's head formed behind him and fired a huge spray of water, which overpowered Tatsumi's blaze and knocked him to the ground. Tatsumi engulfed himself in fire, but was slammed by a massive mace. The sheer force of the impact extinguished his flames, knocked the air out of his body, and created a large crater in the deck.

Breathing hard, Tatsumi rose shakily to his feet and looked at his foe. "Trump Card: Phantom Surge." He said strongly as flew at Wepwawet in a ghostly glow. He formed a barrier of water around himself as Tatsumi slashed at the water. Quickly recovering, Tatsumi formed a white fireball and slammed it against the barrier. Steam exploded in the immediate area, blocking both fighters view as Tatsumi was still see-through.

"Careful." Tyrant and Spiral said as the steam thickened, condensing and surrounding Tatsumi. "Good job, Tartaros. Now that you found your 'Warpath', you will join our cause within the following year." Wepwawet said as the water swirled and he flew in the air. Tatsumi opened his wings and flew after him, but not before he was caught in a strong embrace from Esdeath.

"You're *pant* so strong. Let's do it, right now!" She said hotly to him as Tatsumi felt his blood boiling. "Tartaros, be wary. The Evil Light will attack you. Keep powerful mates with you at all times." Todd said as a enormous/gigantic/massive/huge dragon tore through the ship, destroying it entirely.

"**FUCKING BASTARD! **_**I WILL DESTROY YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!**_" Tatsumi screamed demonically as he knew that all the people on the ship couldn't survive, including Ieyasu and Sheele. Flying at an unknown velocity at a still Todd. He simply dodged over Tatsumi and slammed Maelstrom on to Tatsumi, sending him hurtling to the wreckage of the Ryuusen.

Esdeath, livid at Todd, rushed at him. Too quick for the average human to see as Esdeath delivered a flurry of slashes, kicks, punches, and ice attacks at Todd, who managed to dodge and block most of the superhuman attacks. He vanished from her view for instant, leaving floating blood spatter in the air, as she felt a heavy strike on her back.

"You are perfect for Tartaros, but you are missing a crucial element to be his true wife. Find it and he won't be able to deny you." Todd said as he watched Esdeath drift slowly down to the water's surface as a ring of energy surrounded him and spirited him away.

'I can't wait to battle you again, Wepwawet.' Esdeath thought as she licked her lips subconsciously.

"Damn! She cut your jugular expertly!" Chester shouted as Todd was holding his neck. "Shut up, Loki! She's _the _torture expert! Of course she fucking knows how to cut the jugular without a person dying immediately, jackass!" Todd screamed as he rushed to a white room. "Asshole! Don't call me that!" Loki replied ('Change that fucking text, right now!') as he stomped through the lavish home, heading upstairs.

'Ieyasu, Bulat, and Sheele. All gone. **FUCK!**' Tatsumi thought as he felt Incursio vanish and his body grow extremely cold. "Come, my love. I will take care of you." Esdeath said as she picked him up and walked across the water, freezing the surface as she walked. 'Is she really going to walk back to the Capital!?' Tatsumi thought as he blacked out.

"Wake up, boy. Both of us had a good time." Spiral said as a feminine giggle filled Tatsumi's head. He woke up in a vicegrip hold. "Good morning, Honey." Esdeath said as she turned Tatsumi to face her and kissed him sweetly on the lips.


End file.
